


Family

by Umbra_Writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AU, I dont know what to tag this i am so sorry, Love, Lucifer and Alastor are good dads, Lucifer gets into a fight, M/M, Not with Alastor, baby angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: A long time ago, before Lucifer and Lilith, the king of hell dated a radio demon. One day the two found a baby in hell. Children, babies didn't go to hell. Children went to heaven, so what in the hell was a baby doing here? Not that it matters to the two men... Finally they were a real family.AU Where Lucifer and Alastor are together and find Angel as a baby in hell and raise him as their own.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Family

“Lucy? Are you okay?” Alastor spoke quietly, setting a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

  
  


“Yes Al, I’m fine.” Alastor just frowned, of course he didn’t believe the other but he stopped walking, something in the alleyway he was walking past caught his attention. “Al? Al! Alastor!” Alastor hushed the male as he walked into the alleyway, looking around to find where the noise had come from. He pushed aside a dumpster, his eyes went wide. A tiny, fluffy baby? Lucifer’s wanted a kid for a long while and now here was one, just like it dropped from the sky. Alastor carefully picked the baby up, it blinked up at him before smiling, reaching it’s six tiny arms out. 

  
  


“Lucy! It’s a baby!”

  
  


“A  **_baby?!”_ ** Lucifer ran over quickly, his eyes wide. The baby looked at the two men, blinking a couple of times.

  
  


“Hungwy!” Lucifer melted almost instantly, he reached out, rubbing a finger against the baby’s cheek. The two grown demons were in love.

  
  


“Let’s get him home, quickly.” Alastor whispered, the three disappeared, appearing in the dining hall in Lucifer’s mansion. Alastor sat down at the table, cradling the baby as Lucifer ran to the kitchen, getting a bottle of milk and warming it up. He checked it on his wrist to make sure it wasn’t too hot, once he knew he ran back into the dining room, handing the bottle to Alastor. He was smiling softly, carefully giving the bottle to the baby. The baby grabbed onto the bottle, gulping down as much milk as he could. Lucifer watched with wide, happy eyes as the baby ate. Once the bottle was finished Alastor tried to pull it away, giving a quiet laugh as the baby refused to let go.

  
  


“You’re just sucking on air now, come on.” Once Alastor got the bottle away the baby started to tear up, on the verge of crying. “You were just sucking on air.” He said quietly, handing the bottle back to Lucifer for him to get some more milk. Lucifer got up quickly, checking the milk after he had warmed it up, he hissed quietly through his teeth as it was way too hot. He rubbed the area on his wrist to try and get the pain to go away. After a moment he tried it again, once it was warm and not boiling hot he went back to the dining hall, handing it back to Alastor. The baby immediately latched onto the bottle, gulping down the warm milk as fast as he could. 

  
  


“How long do you think he was out there? Days? Weeks? Months?” Lucifer asked quietly, seeing how hungry the baby was. Alastor didn’t want to answer that, he didn’t even want to think about it. Lucifer sighed out quietly, he shut his eyes for a moment before looking back at the two. “What should we name him?” The baby let go of the bottle once all of the milk was gone, yawning loudly before he shut his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

  
  


“Angel.” Alastor said unironically, “Because he is,” he laughed, “Doesn’t deserve to be down here.” He petted the baby slowly, Lucifer smiled giving a quiet laugh himself.

  
  


“You’re right, he is an angel.” Lucifer gave a quiet sigh afterwards though, “Even though he doesn’t deserve to be down here I’m really happy he is.” Lucifer stood up, walking over to Alastor, laying his head on top of the other’s. Finally he had the family he’s wanted for so long, his lover and now their baby. 

  
  


Lucifer fixed the small bowtie that was around Angel’s neck, he smiled excitedly at the little baby. “You look so handsome!” Angel giggled happily, reaching up for his papa’s hands. Lucifer laughed softly, letting the baby play with his fingers. He couldn’t get rid of his smile, this was the happiest Lucifer had been in a long while, well that could be considered a lie. He’s been fairly happy since he’s been with Alastor but this was quite different, this was a dream come true. Him, Alastor and their baby. Though there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that anxiety that his happiness was going to be ripped away from him all over again. The knock on the door made him jump.

  
  


“Lucy? Are you finished dressing our dear Angel?” Alastor pushed the door open, leaning against the door frame. A smile was on his face, ever since Angel had come into their lives Lucy’s been a lot more real smiles and he’s taken quite a bit of time off of doing work so Alastor got to spend a ton more time with him. It’s been a long time coming, this happiness. Sure they were sinners, Alastor wasn’t a good person and Lucifer’s certainly done some things but they’ve both spent enough time down here for plenty of life times, especially Lucifer. 

  
  


“Yes! I’m finished, I'm sorry.” Lucifer laughed, he picked up Angel showing the baby to Alastor who smiled and walked over, he patted Angel’s head before fixing his fluff back to the way Lucifer had styled it. “Let’s not keep the painter waiting any longer!” Lucifer took Alastor’s hand, the three disappearing and reappearing in the main room of the mansion, where the portrait painter was waiting. 

  
  


Lucifer was smiling happily up at the large portrait now hanging on the wall. It’s only been a few months since they had gotten Angel, the little baby was so well behaved, he was everything Lucifer could have asked for. All of this was everything Lucifer could have asked for, Alastor, Angel, they both were amazing. “You’re not crying over here, are you?” Lucifer jumped, spinning around. He let out a quiet sigh, his shoulders relaxing as he smiled at Alastor.

  
  


“You scared me.”

  
  


“Me? Scaring the ruler of hell?” Lucifer rolled his eyes, turning back around to look up at the portrait, “You like it?” Alastor asked, standing beside Lucifer, looking up at the portrait himself. Lucifer gave a small nod, it was them, his family. It made his chest feel warm and fuzzy. 

  
  


“I think it’s illegal for a demon to be this happy.” Lucifer joked, Alastor laughed, nudging the males arm.

  
  


“Well if it is then I need to be arrested.” The two laughed, looking back up at the portrait. They were a family, nothing could change that now.

  
  


Alastor hummed quietly to Angel, petting the male slowly, the baby yawned, his eyes slowly falling closed. Alastor stayed in the room, humming for about twenty more minutes to make sure that Angel was completely asleep. He slowly and quietly shut the door, “Is he asleep?” Alastor tensed, spinning around quickly. He let out a quiet sigh, shutting his eyes.

  
  


“Lucy, don’t do that. I could have hurt you.” Lucifer laughed quietly, grabbing Alastor’s hands, pulling the male close to himself.

  
  


“You can’t hurt me even if you tired. Not permanently anyways.” Lucifer chuckled, Alastor just rolled his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. Of course he knew anything he did to Lucifer wouldn’t leave a mark or damage him permanently but that didn’t mean he wanted to hurt the male. “Come on, Al.” Lucifer started to pull the male along, Alastor followed without a word, still mulling over Lucifer’s words. 

  
  


“When should we celebrate Angel’s birthday? I was figuring that we’d say the day we found him was his birthday.” Lucifer was flicking through a book, waiting for Alastor’s response. He lifted his head when Alastor didn’t respond. Lucifer chuckled quietly to himself, putting the book away he walked over to the chair Alastor was sleeping in, he removed the book from the males lap and turned off the radio. “I guess I can ask you tomorrow, hm?” He petted Alastor’s head slowly, after a moment Lucifer leaned down, kissing the males forehead before the two appeared in their bedroom, Alastor laid on the bed. “Goodnight my dear.” Lucifer hummed before he disappeared.

  
  


Angel’s eyes sparkled as he stared at the cake, he reached out instantly wanting to touch it. Though his hand was grabbed, “Not yet sweetheart.” Lucifer whispered quietly, “Please have patience.” Lucifer waved his hand, the candle on the small cake lit, the small flame burned brightly. Alastor and Lucifer smiled at each other before they started to sing to their precious Angel. Once they finished Lucifer extinguished the flame, leaning down he kissed Angel’s head. Alastor cut a small, tiny piece of cake, setting it on Angel’s plate. Angel immediately slammed all six of his little hands into the cake, shoving it into his mouth quickly. Lucifer and Alastor sat down, eating their own pieces of cake, every now and then cleaning Angel’s face up. Of course the two had gotten Angel gifts but he was still a baby, not understanding this concept at all.

  
  


“Lucifer! I seriously cannot believe you! Getting into a fight?!” Lucifer lowered his head, staring at the floor as Alastor cleaned the wounds on his back. Alastor let out a sigh, wiping the large wounds gently with a wet face cloth. Lucifer never got into fights, not as long as Alastor had known the male. “Lucy? What happened? Why did you get into a fight?” He spoke quieter now, it was obvious Lucifer didn’t want to talk about it and yelling was going to get nowhere.

  
  


“They insulted Angel.” Lucifer’s voice was quiet, “They told me I should have just killed him the moment I found him.” Alastor’s eyes went wide, no wonder Lucifer had gone berserk. Angel meant everything to the two men, Alastor took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. 

  
  


“Even so Lucy you can’t be fighting everyone, you almost killed the demon.” Lucifer’s hands curled into fists and Alastor quickly dropped it. Once Lucifer’s wounds stopped bleeding Alastor set the face cloth down, he got up and grabbed a shirt handing it to the other. Lucifer pulled the shirt on, he slowly got to his feet, hugging Alastor tightly, burying his head into the males chest.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” Lucifer whispered quietly, “I’m not a good father, I’m not-” Lucifer was grabbed forcefully by Alastor, the shorter was pushed away, Alastor glaring at him.

  
  


“You  **_are_ ** a good father Lucy! Don’t you  **_ever_ ** say you aren’t! And don’t apologize! I would have done the same exact thing but I wouldn’t have been able to show any restraint and I would have killed the guy.” Lucifer gave a small smile.

  
  


“Thank you, Al.”

  
  


“Don’t thank me, Lucy, it’s true.”.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lucifer isn't in the show or anything yet and we know pretty much nothing about him but I love this so much. 
> 
> Do y'all ever wonder if people have made fanart of your stories and you just don't know? Sometimes on Instagram I'll see some art and it's fanart for a story and I always just wonder "Did you ever show the writer of the story?" I don't know it makes me worry for some reason. Like I doubt anyone would ever make fanart of my stories, there not good enough but it's something that keeps me up at night sometimes...
> 
> Anyways!! 
> 
> I hope this story is easier to read than my other ones, I got some advice from someone on what I should do to make them easier to read so I hope it helps!
> 
> Go give me a request!:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230477
> 
> No this story isn't a request it's something me and my girlfriend thought of lol


End file.
